The Kid El chico
by Yuny
Summary: *Capítulo 1* Severus Snape, es un hombre amargado y solitario. Pero todo cambia con la llegada de un niño, ¿es él mismo de pequeño?


_   Estos personajes no me pertenecen, y demás trámite legal..._

_   ¡Hola! Este fic esta basado en la película "The kid", solo que cambiamos a Bruce Willis por Severus Snape, a mí me encantó la película!! Y espero de verdad hacerle justicia. Bueno... leed si os interesa._

****

****

**_~   ≈     ̃  The kid    ̃   ≈   ~_**

**_(El chico)_**

**~  ≈ ۵ Capítulo 1۵ ≈  ~**

**************************** Un mal día *****************************

**S**nape aceleró el paso, al tiempo que miraba su reloj, su clase con los de séptimo de Gryffindor y Slytherin estaba a punto de comenzar. Se había levantado tarde y ni siquiera había podido desayunar, todo porque había pasado toda la maldita noche en vela preparando la poción para Lupin.

«_¡Maldito sea ese hombre lobo! La gente no sabe lo complicado que me resulta hacer esa poción, y tampoco toman muy en cuenta el sacrificio que me supone. _»

   Se había quejado varias veces a Dumbledore de que ya tenía suficiente trabajo con las clases y hacer las pociones para la enfermería, pero ¿le había oído él? No, solo tenía ojos para su queridísimo licántropo.

   Además la temporada de gripe se acercaba y eso significaba...

«_Más noches en vela y ni un solo momento de tiempo libre, "dejádselo a Severus, como no tiene vida social"¡A lo mejor la tendría si me dejaran! _»

   ¡Y eso que más daba! Solo le hizo enfurecerse más.

   _¡Pam!_

   Entró al aula y cerro la puerta tras de él con un sonoro portazo. Hecho un vistazo a la clase, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que faltaban tres personas. Sonrió para sus adentros. 

-Abrid los libros por la página 163. –Ordenó.

   Al instante el expectante silencio de la sala fue sustituido por el susurro del batir de las hojas.

-La poción que estudiaremos hoy es _especialmente difícil_, así que espero que pongáis toda vuestra atención.. –Dijo mirando directamente a Neville. -¿Me has oído Longbottom?

   El susodicho sacudió la cabeza, no tanto para afirmar, como por no poder controlar los temblores que le sacudían el cuerpo cada vez que el profesor de pociones clavaba su mezquina mirada en él.

   En el rostro de Snape se formo una sonrisa mientras se regocijaba en aquella sensación que tanto le satisfacía, el _miedo_ reflejado en la cara de sus alumnos.

-Apuntad los materiales y después os explicare como...

  La puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entraron tres estudiantes jadeantes.

«_Yo que creía que hoy me podría librar de ellos_»

-Weasley, Granger... Potter, nos sentimos honrados por su presencia. –Parodió Snape  voz fría, mientras se oían risas apagadas desde la parte de los Slytherin. –Que gusto que hayan hecho un hueco en su apretada agenda para estar con nosotros.

   Ron abrió la boca para protestar, pero Hermione le dio un codazo que lo acallo.

   Snape se fastidió un poco ante esto, seguro que la afilada lengua de Weasley le habría dado excusas suficientes para quitarle al menos 50 puntos a Gryffindor, pero les iba a quitar puntos de todas formas...

-¡Siéntense! ¡Y diez puntos menos a cada uno por llegar tarde!

   Los tres Gryffindor obedecieron sumisos, Harry le lanzo una mirada llena de odio, Weasley tenía la cara encendida por la ira, pero Hermione simplemente miro al suelo y sacó silenciosamente sus materiales. 

   Snape se dio la vuelta y siguió escribiendo los ingredientes de la poción, mientras oía algún que otro refunfuño a su espalda. Entre los que pudo distinguir la palabra _injusto_. Cuando termino se dio la vuelta y observó a toda la clase.

-¡A qué esperáis! –Grito de repente. -¡A trabajar!

   Todo el mundo pegó un salto y se puso manos a la obra.

*********************************************************

 Hermione se sitió aliviada cuando la clase terminó. Recogió sus cosas tan rápido como pudo y salió del aula precipitadamente, todos siguieron su ejemplo. Ron y Harry se situaron a su lado 

-Algún día, cuando no sea un alumno y no me pueda quitar puntos... yo... –Balbuceó Ron sin poder terminar la frase, que simplemente acabo golpeando su mano derecha cerrada contra su mano izquierda.

-Si... más vale que Snape no se acerque a callejones oscuros. –Bromeó Harry.

   Ron le lanzó una mirada candente.

-No es una broma. –Dijo muy serio. –No sé si es porque sabe que este es nuestro último curso y nos quiere putear hasta el último momento, pero este año esta más insoportable que nunca.

-¿De verdad? No lo había notado. –Repuso Harry con ironía, la descarga de la nueva ira de Snape había sido principalmente contra él.

-Supongo que no le habrá hecho gracia que Gryffindor haya ganado la copa de la casa seis años seguidos desde que estas aquí, y la copa de Quidditch otras tantas desde que eres capitán. –Conjeturó Hermione lanzándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

   Harry se puso colorado. Hermione disfrutaba mucho con las reacciones de Harry, siempre que lo elogiaban sentía una inexplicable vergüenza, por eso le gustaba picarle de esa manera.

-Yo... he... no _solo _fui yo, después de que todos nos abandonaran formé un buen equipo. –Le explico Harry, con naturalidad, pero aún tenía cierto color en las mejillas.

«_Tan típico, pasándole la gloria a otros. _»

-Y tanto. –Afirmó Ron.

   Él había sido nombrado Guardián el año siguiente a la marcha de Wood. Harry le dio un abrazo amistoso a Ron.

-Tal vez sea por que Lupin vuelve a ser profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. –Dijo Harry.

-¡Claro! –Exclamo Hermione como si se acabara de hacer la luz.

-No lo creo. –Dudó Ron poniendo una mueca. –Yo creo que para quitarle esa mala leche abría que operarle.

-¿Operarle? ¿Para qué? –Preguntaron extrañados Harry y Hermione.

-Para sacarle el palo de escoba del culo.

   Los tres se pusieron a reír con verdaderas ganas y algunos compañeros que habían oído el chiste también.

-Vamos al Gran Comedor estoy muerto de hambre. –Propuso Ron.

-Id yendo vosotros. –Les dijo Hermione. –Yo tengo que hablar con Dumbledore.

   Los dos chicos asintieron y se alejaron, mientras ella tomaba un rumbo diferente, el despacho de Dumbledore. La chica se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía hacia allí, no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero desde hacia algunas semanas estaba muy preocupada.

   Ya estaban en séptimo curso, quedaba poco tiempo para que terminaran Hogwarts, y después de eso... ¿qué? Hermione estaba...

«_Aterrada... sí, esa sería la palabra exacta_»

   Aunque sus calificaciones seguían siendo las mejores de la escuela, seguía inquieta, todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía haber decidido que rumbo iban a tomar en la vida, que iban a ser, pero ella aún no lo tenía claro...

«_¡Hay tantas cosas! ¡_Demasiadas_ cosas!_»

   No había decidido, pero tampoco quería cerrarse ninguna puerta (¿Quién no se ha sentido así alguna vez? ¡Yo sí!) Recordaba cuando era pequeña, una niña muggle como tantas otras, entonces lo tenía todo muy claro. Siempre que su madre le preguntaba:

-¿Cariño tú qué quieres ser de mayor?

-Médico, para así poder curar a las personas. –Respondía sin dudar.

   También recordaba como se quedaba sentada todos los Lunes por la noche frente a la tele, viendo su serie favorita "Urgencias" (¡Yuju! Me encanta... por debajo de CSI) y ansiaba ser uno de esos médicos, y de paso trabajar con George Cloney.

   Suspiró, esos tiempos quedaban muy lejos, pero aún le quedaba una baga ilusión. Por eso le quería pedir un favor a Dumbledore. Pero aún no estaba segura. No dudaba en que Dumbledore aceptara, pero el profesor también tenía que estar de acuerdo y Snape...

«_Seguro que dice que no. _»

   Llegó hasta la gárgola que se encontraba frente a la oficina de Dumbledore y dijo la contraseña. Al ser uno de los Premios Anuales la conocía. En lo que le pareció una eternidad la escalera le dejó paso al despacho del director.

-¿Hola? –Saludó entrando tímidamente.

-Hola señorita Granger. –Le devolvió el saludo el anciano con una vivaracha sonrisa. –Estaba apunto de bajar a comer al Gran Comedor...

-Solo será un segundo, si no le importa. –Le interrumpió ella, si no se lo decía ahora, seguramente se echaría a atrás.

-Claro –Dijo tomando asiento y señalando la silla de enfrente suyo para que Hermione se sentara. -¿De qué se trata?

   Hermione esbozó una sonrisa mientras se arrepentía infinitamente de lo que acababa de hacer, era demasiado tarde. Además... así conocería al verdadero Severus Snape.

«_¿Conocer al verdadero Severus Snape? _Perfecto»

*********************************************************

   **S**nape se sentó en su escritorio y cerró los ojos, por un instante solo sintió el silenció del aula vacía, acompañado del rumor del agua, después de una clase especialmente dura con los de primero de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw...

«_Nunca he conocido niños más negados y patanes a la hora de hacer pociones_»

   ...después de aquella horrible mañana, por fin sentía paz.

-¡Buenos días Severus! –Le saludo una voz alegre.

   Abrió los ojos para encontrarse de cara con la última persona que hubiera deseado ver aquel día.

«_Esto va mejorando... _»

-¿Qué haces aquí Lupin? –Preguntó con desgana levantándose del escritorio. –Si vienes por la poción...

-¡Oh! No he venido por eso.

   Snape se permitió hacer una mueca de asombro.

-Simplemente te llegó esto y quería entregártelo. –Le explicó sin que se extinguiera su sonrisa.

   El profesor de pociones le arrebató de las manos a Lupin el pergamino que le ofrecía. Y lo abrió con curiosidad.

**_Querido Severus:_**

****

**_   Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti, y creo que deberíamos vernos, después de todo soy tú padre..._**

****

_«Bla, bla, bla, bla...»_

   Severus arrugó el pergamino y se dirigió a su despacho a grandes zancadas furiosas, seguido de cerca por Lupin. Cuando llegó allí encendió la chimenea y arrojó el papel al fuego. 

-¡Eh! –Se quejó Lupin. -¿No era de tú padre?

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó Snape lanzando a Remus una mirada glacial.

  Este tragó saliva con dificultad.

-¿Intuición?

   Snape negó con la cabeza, como si fuera un caso perdido, y salió de nuevo de la habitación.

.¿No le vas a responder? –Preguntó Remus incrédulo.

«¡_Sería demasiado un poco de paz!_»

-¿Por qué no le contestas tú? Dile que yo no puedo, que estoy muy, muy ocupado. –Le instó Snape.

   No sabía el porqué de ese arrebato paternal de su padre, pero no quería averiguarlo. Llevaban años sin hablarse y Snape creía que era mejor así, no quería que su padre se lamentará, ni recordar una infancia sin cariño por su parte.

-¿Te parezco tú secretaria? –Se burló Lupin sacándole de sus pensamientos.

   En la boca de Snape se formó una difusa sonrisa. Ambos entraron en el Gran Comedor. El dulce aroma a comida recién hecha inundó sus sentidos haciendo que se le hiciera la boca agua, después de aquella mañana, necesitaba reponer fuerzas.

   Se sentó en su correspondiente sitio en la mesa de profesores, al lado de McGonagall, y sintió un _gran _alivio al ver cono Lupin se alejaba de él y se sentaba en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

   Cogió su tenedor y bajo la vista a su plato, cuando estaba a punto de comer algo lo retuvo, una incomoda sensación, un ardor punzante en su cara, la sensación que tienes cuando alguien te observa.

   Levanto la vista de su plato y observo el comedor.

«_Granger_»

   En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, ella los bajo muy deprisa, interesadísima de repente en el plato que había delante de ella...

«_¿Se ha _sonrojado_?_»

   Un sano y ligero rubor cubría las mejillas de la chica. Apartó la vista de ella un tanto ofuscado, no era normal que reaccionara así.

«_¿Qué le pasara? Primero esta mañana y ahora..._»

-Severus... –La voz del director lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí, señor director? –Preguntó este solícito.

-Necesito hablar con tigo después de la comida, te espero en mi despacho.

   Severus asintió y volvió a retomar sus pensamientos por donde los había dejado, miró de nuevo hacia Hermione, que ahora hablaba alegremente con Harry y Ron. 

«_¿Qué le pasará?_»

*********************************************************

-¡¿Que quiere qué?! –Preguntó Snape intentando negar lo que acababa de oír.

   Después de comer había ido al despacho del director tal y como le había indicado, tras varios rodeos hablando de Quidditch, el tiempo... Dumbledore había ido por fin al grano.

-Simplemente quiere hacer algunas matrículas extra... –Le explicó Dumbledore. –Esta bastante inquieta, supongo que como una de nuestras mejores alumnas no podemos negárselo.

«_¡Claro que puedo!_»

-Pero señor director yo... –Balbució Snape.

-Además. –Le corto Dumbledore. –Siempre dijiste que querías tener un ayudante, que tenías demasiado trabajo con la poción de Lupin.

-Al decir ayudante me refería a alguien como Draco Malfoy, por ejemplo. – Le intentó convencer Severus.

-Lo suponía. –En los ojos del director había una chispa de malicia infantil. –Pero creo que esto te ira bien, relacionarte con una mujer Gryffindor.

«_¿Mujer Gryffindor?_»

   Snape sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

-No, no puede...

-Sí, sí puedo. –Le corto Dumbledore. 

   Se hundió en la silla de delante del director, el veredicto ya estaba tomarlo, y conocía a Albus Dumbledore demasiado bien, no cambiaría de idea.

-¿Cuándo? –Preguntó él resignado.

-Cuando haces la poción normalmente. –Le respondió Albus. –Además, es una ayudante, también puedes mandarle hacer más trabajos, que tú no puedas hacer.

    Y dando por finalizada la conversación, el director se levanto con una sonrisa complacida, Severus en cambio tenía una mueca agria en el rostro.

-Vamos anímate, es lo que querías. –Con esto Dumbledore le dio a Snape una palmadita en la espada que lo saco fuera del despacho.

«_¡Este día ya no puede empeorar!_»

*************************************************************

 **H**ermione, observó de soslayo como el profesor Snape abandonaba el Gran Comedor para seguir a Dumbledore. 

«_¿Se lo ira a decir ya? ¡Por qué demonios estoy tan nerviosa! ¡Que más da si él dice que no!_

La chica se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, era un acto automático, que hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa, excitada o preocupada por algo.

-¿Hermione? –Harry le dio un codazo a su amiga. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada... solo estoy un poco nerviosa...

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Ron.

   Enseguida se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, no les había contado nada de lo de Snape, ni deseaba hacerlo. No, porque no confiara en ellos, pero lo más seguro sería que se rieran de ella y la llamaran "_empollona_".

-Mm. –Hermione hizo un esfuerzo evidente, para pensar que contestarles. –¡Los exámenes finales! Ya sabéis de ellos depende todo nuestro futuro ¡Y queda tan poco! 

-¡Tranquila! Seguro que TÚ lo consigues. –Le animó Ron.

   Harry saltó de su asiento y se estiro, el comedor estaba casi vacío.

-Tendríamos que irnos ya. –Le advirtió el chico. –La clase de encantamientos esta a punto de comenzar.

   Hermione que había estado todo el rato jugando con su comida, sin llegar a tragarla por el nudo que tenía en el estómago, miró su plato.

-Id yendo vosotros, ahora os alcanzare.

   Y se metió en la boca un trozo de carne, casi a la fuerza, no le apetecía nada, pero quería estar sola quería pensar...

-No tardes mucho. –Con esto ambos se fueron.

   La chica soltó el tenedor en cuanto hubieron cruzado la puerta, y hundió la cabeza entre las manos, meditando, hasta que noto una presencia a su lado. Levantó la vista.

   Era una lechuza.

   Hermione la acaricio y vio que tenía el emblema de Hogwarts en un collar que llevaba atado al cuello. Después se fijo en el mensaje que tenía atado en la pata. 

«_¿De Hogwarts? ¿Quién ha podido ser?_»

   Abrió la carta para encontrarse con una esmerada caligrafía, una que no reconoció.

**_Señorita Granger:_**

****

**_   La espero a las 7 en punto de hoy para que inicie su papel como mi ayudante._**

****

**_   Severus Snape_**

****

   Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

****

«_¡Snape! Lo conseguí, sí, sí..._»

-¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! –Exclamo con una alegría irracional, levantándose y pegando saltos.

  La poca gente que había en el comedor, incluyendo algunos profesores, se le quedo mirando. Pero a ella no le importo, una descarga de energía atravesó el cuerpo de Hermione, estaba feliz. Cogió la mochila, que situó con un rápido movimiento a su espalda, y salió corriendo de la sala, riéndose a carcajadas. (Parece que esta loca, pero no se lo tengáis en cuenta)

****************************La apuesta*****************************

   **R**emus Lupin entró en la sala de profesores y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

-¡Hola! –Saludó con alegría a los demás, sin dejar que notaran, que estaba rendido.

   La luna llena se acercaba peligrosamente, el momento más temido por Remus, y ya lo estaba notando.

-Hola, Remus. –Respondieron al saludo, McGonagall, Flitwick, Spraut y Dumbledore.

   No había nadie más en la sala, Remus cambió de posición, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-¿Alguien sabe que le han enviado a Hermione esta mañana? –Preguntó Lupin, no es que le importara, pero quería iniciar una conversación.

«¿_Siempre tengo que hacerlo todo yo?_»

-No lo sé. –Admitió Minerva, distraídamente. –Pero parecía muy contenta.

-¿Qué paso? –Dumbledore había levantado la vista de los papeles que leía, sus ojos claros brillaban de curiosidad y tenía la cabeza apoyada entre las manos, su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia delante, mostrando todo el interés del mundo.

-Recibió una lechuza y se puso a reír, gritar y saltar como una histérica. –Le informo McGonagall.

-No dejo a todos alucinados. –Añadió Lupin, que no soportaba tanta seriedad.

   La boca de Dumbledore se curvo en una sonrisa. -¿La lechuza era de la escuela?

-Sí... –Tartamudeó McGonagall.

   La sonrisa de Dumbledore se ensancho aún más.

-¿Qué nos ocultas? –Preguntó Lupin con malicia.

-Yo... nada... –Dijo Dumbledore poniendo cara angelical. –Es simplemente que Severus debe haber aceptado.

   Spraut y Flitwick, que parecía que hasta entonces no estaban escuchando, miraron al director con interés.

-¿Aceptar, qué? –Se escucho la voz aguda de Flitwick.

-Hermione pidió el puesto de ayudante en pociones. –Le contestó Dumbledore.

   La mayoría de la sala abrió mucho los ojos, McGonagall y Spraut se echaron a reír.

-¡Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor! –Rió Spraut.

-¡ESE Slytherin y ESA Gryffindor! –Agregó McGonagall.

   Dumbledore se encogió de hombros.

-¡Se matarán! –Gritó Flitwick. –¡Les doy cuatro semanas!

   Remus sonrió, estaba encantado con el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. Sacó un pergamino. 

-Flitwick, cuatro. –Murmuró en bajo mientras apuntaba en la hoja amarillenta, luego anunció en alto. – Yo creo que aún aguantaran cinco.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Spraut.

-Estoy apuntando las fechas, para ver si alguno acertamos.

-Apunta. –Le dijo esta. -¡Mucho creo que suponéis! Les doy dos ¡Hasta que la chica salga corriendo!

-No seáis tan duros con el chico. –McGonagall se acerco a Lupin y apunto al papel. –Cinco semanas y un día.

   Todos empezaron a reír.

-Silencio. –Ordeno Dumbledore. -¿Qué tal si hacemos esto más interesante?

-¿A qué te refieres? –McGonagall tenía una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

-Juguémonos algo. 

-No me puedo creer que nos este proponiendo una apuesta. –Murmuró Lupin.

-Los que pierdan, tendrán que vestir con el escudo y el color de la casa que quiera el que gane, en el banquete de final de curso. –Propuso Dumbledore.

   Todos se asintieron y se dieron la mano.

-Esto esta cerrado. –Sentenció.

-Un momento. –Objetó Lupin. –Todavía no sabemos cuanto tiempo les das tú.

-Hasta final de curso, y puede que nos llevemos alguna sorpresa. –Dijo sin dudar un ápice.

   Los demás rieron, pero a él no le importó, tenía un presentimiento.

*********************************************************

_Bueno...  no esta muy bien ¡Vale es una mierda! Pero, mis segundas partes suelen ser mejores. Los que ya me conocéis sabéis que este capitulo tan corto es una excepción, los suelo hacer bastante más largos, pero antes tengo que entrar en materia. Supongo que será una historia con pocos capítulos ¡así que os suplico de rodillas que me dejéis un review para decirme si debo continuar! No sé para que lo digo si haréis lo que queréis, pero aún así, please, solo uno chiquitín._

_Un besico para tod@s wapetones._

_P.D: Para los que leen otras historias mías, lo siento!!!!! Tened paciencia mis amores!!!! Que pronto subo los capis!! Estaba hasta arriba de exámes._


End file.
